


O jednego za dużo

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, początki trzeciej ery
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel odkrywa uroki życia w Rivendell w czasach pokoju. Fluff i crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O jednego za dużo

**O jednego za dużo**

               

                W czasie wojny z Sauronem Rivendell stanowiło ostatni przyczółek elfów, miejsce do przegrupowania sił i zebrania oddziałów. Po zwycięstwie  ponad wiek wcześniej ukryta dolina stała się domem dla wielu, którzy zdecydowali się pozostać w Śródziemiu. Ciche, nastrojowe miejsce, oaza spokoju...

                A przynajmniej do niedawna tak było..

                – Tak, już idę – zawołał Elrond, nie przerywając spaceru po gabinecie.  Podszedł do siedzącego w fotelu Glorfindela. – Przytrzymasz go chwilę, prawda? – nie czekając na odpowiedź, położył przyjacielowi chlipiący tobołek na kolanach. Drugie, podobnie płaczące zawiniątko Glorfindel miał już w ramionach.   
                – Nie no, jasne – wymamrotał złotowłosy elf, odprowadzając swego lorda spojrzeniem spod uniesionych brwi.   
                Westchnął z rezygnacją i spojrzał w dół na dwie małe istotki. Ta leżąca na kolanach ucichła, zdziwiona zmianą pozycji, i wlepiła w niego szare ślepka.   
                – Naprawdę, Turgonie? – mruknął pod nosem Glorfindel. – Po to szedłem z tobą przez Halcaraxe, po to walczyłem z Balrogiem, żeby teraz niańczyć dzieci twojego prawnuka?

                Malec na jego kolanach ochłonął już ze zdziwienia i znów zaczął kwilić. Jego brat zdołał za to wyplątać rączkę z kocyka i schwycił jeden z warkoczy Glorfindela.  
                – Elladanie, nie... Elrohirze? Ech, co za różnica – poddał się elf.   
                Przez ostatnią godzinę kilkakrotnie wymieniali się dziećmi z Elrondem i w pewnym momencie stracił orientację, którego miał aktualnie w ramionach. Jasne długie koszulki nie ułatwiały zadania. Glorfindel poprawił sobie dziecko, by móc je trzymać jedną ręką; drugą wolał mieć wolną, w razie gdyby malec na kolanach chciał się przemieścić.   
                Co zresztą zaraz spróbował uczynić, ale ręka Glorfindela położona na brzuszku zatrzymała dziecko bezpiecznie w zagłębieniu między nogami. Drugi maluch wpakował sobie warkocz do buzi i zaczął go ssać.   
                – Na to się z Mandosem nie umawiałem. – Glorfindel potrząsnął głową, licząc, że uda mu się oswobodzić włosy.   
                – Jakiś problem, Glorfindelu? – zainteresował się uprzejmie stojący w drzwiach Lindir. Uśmiech na jego twarzy uświadomił Glorfindelowi, jak absurdalnie musiał wyglądać.   
                – Mam za mało rąk, nie jestem ośmiornicą – wysyczał i nachylił się, pociągnięty za warkocz. Drugi maluch wciąż wił się i wierzgał, więc Glorfindel nie odważył się zabrać ręki, żeby się wyplątać.   
                – Nasz pogromca Balroga nie może poradzić sobie z bliźniakami? – roześmiał się dźwięcznie Lindir, ale zlitował się i zdjął jednego chłopca z kolan Glorfindela.   
                – Wolę Balroga, przynajmniej był tylko jeden na raz – stwierdził uwolniony elf i wyplątał włosy z buzi dziecka. – I można było zrobić mu krzywdę.   
                – Powinieneś się już przyzwyczaić. – Lindir chwycił chłopca pod ramiona i uniósł aż na wysokość twarzy.  
                – Że jest ich dwóch? – Glorfindel potrząsnął głową. – Może w następnym wcieleniu – zakpił. – Chociaż znając moje szczęście, to któreś z dzieci Elronda dorobi się całej gromadki.

                – Który ty jesteś, co? – zagadnął Lindir trzymanego chłopca i nie wiedzieć czemu zasłużył sobie na bezzębny uśmiech. Glorfindel zauważył z pewną satysfakcją, że minstrel także miał problem z rozróżnieniem maluchów.

                – Zobacz na kołnierzyku – podpowiedział usłużnie. Zdążył już zauważyć, że na koszulkach widniały wyhaftowane monogramy, co tylko kolejny raz uświadomiło mu, że Celebriana miała czasem pokrętne poczucie humoru. Podwójne literki E zdobiły lewe strony kołnierzyków. Elrohir Elrondion, Elladan Elrondion... Elronda z potencjalnych opcji eliminowała tylko wielkość ciuszków. No, w każdym razie któryś z dwóch maluchów cieszył się właśnie do Lindira, któryś zrezygnował z przeżuwania blond warkoczy na rzecz własnej piąstki, a Glorfindel miał szczerą nadzieję, że chociaż rodzice ich rozróżniają.

                Lindir zignorował zaczepkę i zaczął śpiewać proste, rytmiczne rymowanki, przynajmniej częściowo układane na poczekaniu. Malec w jago ramionach przestał zwracać uwagę na wyrzynające się ząbki i zaczął gaworzyć wesoło. _Chyba Elladan,_ pomyślał Glorfindel, swoje obserwacje wysnuwając głównie na podstawie zachowania chłopców przez ostatnie dni. Wynikałoby z tego, że w takim razie Elrohir przerzucił się właśnie z przeżuwania swojej rączki na obślinianie Glorfindelowi tuniki. Robił to coraz mniej energicznie, aż zasnął.

                – I co, Glorfindelu? – zagadnął cicho Lindir, bo trzymany przez niego maluch także się zmęczył i zasnął, śliniąc mu ramię. – Nie  było tak źle.

                – Mhm, tym razem. – Złotowłosy elf nie był tak optymistycznie nastawiony. _I na co mi przyszło?_

                – Nabieramy wprawy. – Lindir roześmiał się perliście. – I może kiedyś przestaniemy ich mylić.

                Glorfindel posłał mu ciężkie spojrzenie.

                – Poczekaj, aż się rozpełzną.


End file.
